


Put Your Faith In Me (Then Just Wait Patiently)

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Yours, Mine [4]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Claiming, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Marking, Quite possibly the filthiest thing I've written, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets a tattoo without really thinking about what that means. When Ink decides to correct him on that, he's definitely not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Faith In Me (Then Just Wait Patiently)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be an angsty one shot I don't know what happened. Title from Bad Before Good by Day One.

[The tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

Alex supposed he should have told Ink before he went and got it done. It being the small tattoo on his right side, just under his rib cage; a feathered ink pen dripping splotches of ink onto his side. It healed without Ink even noticing. The other man had taken on so many extra hours of work, sex was the last thing on his mind when he got home, so it was weeks before Ink tugged Alex's shirt off and froze, eyes widening.

"What the fuck?"

Alex paused, pulling his lips back from the hickey he'd been leaving on Ink's collarbone. "What?" He followed Ink's gaze to the tattoo. "Right. Forgot to...mention that."

Ink pulled away, sliding off the bed and getting to his feet. "Yeah, you think?"

Alex groaned and flopped back onto the bed. "Sorry, it's my body, didn't realize I needed your permission to get a god damned tattoo."

"Answer me this then." Ink shifted, straddling Alex's waist and bracing his hands on either side of Alex's head. "Why'd you get it?"

Alex glowered up at him. "Well apparently you already know so why even ask me?"

"Because I want to hear you admit it," Ink said. His gaze was intense and Alex found that he was forced to look away, unable to help the guilt that was rising in his chest.

"I got it because I wanted a mark of you the way you got one of me," Alex said.

"So why wouldn't you talk to me about it?" Ink's voice grew quieter, gentler, as if he could tell how insecurity was beginning to bloom within Alex's chest.

"I don't know, I'm a dick, I guess," Alex said.

"You're impossible," Ink said, but his tone was affectionate. "I'm not mad because you got it, I'm mad that I wasn't there because I love you and if you want proof of that on your skin then...I want to be there for that."

"I'm...sorry," Alex said, finally managing to bring his gaze up to meet Ink's. "But I can't exactly...get it done again, now can I?"

Ink smirked and then leaned back to balance his weight delicately on Alex's thighs before twiddling the fingers of his left hand. "I can heal it, if you want. And then you can get it again. Something better though."

"Shit, you're right." The last of the guilt began to slide away and he grinned up at Ink. "Do it. Get rid of it."

The Caduceus symbol glowed and writhed on Ink's hand as he lowered it to Alex's ribcage, fingers splayed wide. Alex couldn't help but arch his back as his flesh began to tingle and then sting, and he dropped his gaze to where his tattoo was beginning to fade, unable to stand up to Ink's rather demanding healing strength. Ink dropped a soft kiss to his skin once the mark was erased before looking up and meeting Alex's eyes. Then, he bit down hard, bruising the skin before licking across it and giving the mark a light suck.

Alex gave a shout, the pain shooting through him followed by a rush of pleasure at Ink's burning and possessive gaze. It was almost embarrassing how quickly his cock hardened at the sight. Ink didn't seem to mind though, only kissing his way down Alex's stomach and teasing the skin above the hem of his boxers with his tongue. Eventually, Ink tugged the offending material away. His mouth trailed over Alex's balls first, sucking at them one at a time, back and forth, until Alex's hips were jerking in a halfhearted attempt to get away from how sensitive Ink was making them.

Just when it was about to be too much, Ink dipped lower, tongue flicking over the pucker of his entrance to make Alex's hips jerk up for an entirely different reason. Ink didn't rim him often, both of them more interested in the actual fucking most times, so when he actually did, Alex was always surprised. Ink took his time, licking Alex open nice and slow, never adding a finger, instead just driving his tongue in deep over and over until Alex thought he was going to go insane. Perhaps that was the entire point.

"Ink, please..."

Ink just hummed against his entrance and gave a long, hard suck that made any further attempt on Alex's part to speak end in a choked moan instead. Alex slammed his head back against the pillow, hands falling to grab at Ink's shoulders desperately.

"Ink, please, please, c'mon..."

"Please what?" Ink asked, pulling back to meet Alex's eyes. His gaze was burning just as much as before.

Alex took a deep, steadying breath and let his hands fall to twist in the sheets. "Please fuck me, please Ink."

Ink shifted again, moving up to straddle Alex's shoulders. "Keep begging."

Alex flushed bright red, gaze dropping to stare at Ink's dick, which was flushed at the tip with a small bead of pre-cum about to fall on Alex's chin. "Please fuck me with your cock, I want you to...I n-need you to fuck me..."

Ink gave his cock a slow stroke. "Yeah? And why should I do that?"

"Because I'm yours." Alex craned his neck to lick across the tip of Ink's dick, staring up at him with wide eyes. "And because I know you want to claim me as much as I need you to."

Ink's eyes slid shut and his tongue darted out to swipe over his lips. "Get me nice and wet then."

Alex certainly didn't need to be told twice. He wrapped his lips around Ink's cock, swirling his tongue over every inch he could until Ink's dick was buried in the back of his throat. Ink's hands slid through his hair, guiding Alex off completely before making him take the whole length again, nice and slow. Alex lost track of how many times Ink guided him up and down on his cock, mind growing fuzzy as a deep, contented pleasure radiated out from his chest to the tips of his toes and fingers.

When Ink finally pulled all the way back, he pressed his fingers to Alex's swollen lips. "You look good like this."

Alex nipped Ink's fingertips, earning himself a warm smile.

"Turn over," Ink said as he shifted completely off of Alex.

Alex did as instructed, pushing up on all fours, at least until Ink placed a hand to the middle of his shoulders and pushed him down so his ass was in the air. Ink hummed in appreciation.

"Hold yourself open for me," Ink said, fingers trailing up over Alex's thighs to rest on his hips.

Alex sucked in a tight breath and then obeyed, his cock jumping as he exposed himself for Ink once more. Ink's tongue slid over his entrance once, just once, and then he slid two fingers in at the same time. Alex bit into the pillow to muffle his moan, legs sliding a bit wider as Ink's fingers found his prostate and began to massage it with slow, circling motions. He didn't let up, even as Alex began to tremble, thighs shaking in an effort to hold himself up.

"Ink, Jesus Christ, f-fuck!" Alex turned his head, panting hard.

"Fuck yourself back on my fingers until you come," Ink ordered. "Then I'll fuck you."

Alex groaned, then pushed himself back up onto trembling arms and drove himself back onto Ink's fingers. It was a bit humiliating, but in a good way, a way that made every part of him feel like he was on fire. Ink shifted a bit to grab the lube, drizzling some down on his fingers as Alex worked his hips back and forth on them. It wasn't enough though. Alex wanted desperately to come but it just wasn't _enough_.

"I-I need more, please Ink," Alex all but begged, driving himself back harder.

"How many more?"

Alex whined as Ink's fingers began to rub against his prostate again. "Two..."

"Fuck!" Ink pressed his forehead to the dip of Alex's lower back. "You're so fucking perfect Alex."

Even with the lube, the added ring finger and pinky burned as they slid in, which was just what Alex wanted. He fucked himself back on them in earnest, unable to keep himself from moaning out Ink's name over and over again. The stretch was delicious, almost as demanding and claiming as he knew Ink's cock would be.

"There you go, Alex, show me how much you need it, need me, any of me to fill you up. That's all you need to come Alex, isn't it? Just my fingers and my tongue. Bet you'd take my whole fist if I asked you to, wouldn't you baby?"

Ink's words sent a desperate rush of pleasure shooting up Alex's spine. "Pleaseee...."

"Shit!" Ink hissed, sinking his fingers in deep to meet Alex's next thrust. "Not this time baby, but maybe just..."

Ink grabbed IAlex's hips to force him to hold still. Alex's breath came in shallow gasps as he held himself perfectly still, every muscle stretched taut. Ink's fingers pressed deep and then down onto his prostate as his thumb rubbed over Alex's hole, not pressing in just _teasing_ and-

Alex came with a shout, collapsing onto the bed as he shook and trembled from the force of his orgasm. Ink's fingers withdrew and he eased Alex down on his back away from the now soiled sheets. Alex stared up at him, completely blissed out. Ink's expression was hungry and he spread Alex's legs wide before sliding into Alex's oversensitive hole. Alex choked on Ink's name as Ink grabbed his cock and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts, his skin too sensitive for the touch to be anything but painful, but Alex _loved_ it. He whimpered, hips spasming as his cock reluctantly began to fill out once more.

Gasping, Alex began to cry, sucking in harsh breath as he shoved the heels of his feet down onto the bed and pushed himself harder up against Ink. It was all so overwhelming, too much and not enough but so fucking perfect-

Ink released Alex's cock, stilling his hips as he braced himself over Alex. "Are you okay?"

Alex nodded vigorously and stretched his arms up to tug Ink down.

"Keep going, god please, Ink, keep going," Alex whispered against his lips.

Ink pressed their lips together in a rough kiss as he began to thrust once more. He waited awhile before returning his hand to Alex's still overly sensitive cock, keeping his touch light. Alex arched up into each thrust eagerly, his moans swallowed up in Ink's dominating kisses as he dragged blunt nails down Ink's back.

"'m gonna come," Alex gasped out as he broke their lip lock.

"Do it. Wanna see you come again," Ink said, lips fluttering over Alex's jaw.

Alex dropped a hand down to his cock, only managing a single stroke before spilling himself across his stomach. He clenched down hard on Ink's cock and Ink nipped at his jaw before burying his face in Alex's neck as he came, Alex's name dropping from his lips in a harsh gasp.

Ink slumped down on top of him but Alex hardly minded. Ink weighed a bit less than a feather after all, and his warmth stretched out over him made Alex feel safe and content.

"That was intense," Ink mumbled into Alex's neck.

"Mmhm."

"We need to clean the sheets," Ink said.

"Mmhm..."

"...I think maybe I'll lay here a bit longer fist."

Alex nodded his head in agreement.

 

-.-

 

In the end, Alex did get another tattoo, but instead of what he had before, he got the same one that Ink had of red beams ink tendrils twisted together across his ribs. Ink spent a lot of time worshipping it once it healed, teeth scraping over it, and on days it was too hot to keep his shirt on from the summer heat, Alex caught Ink staring at it with a contented smile on his face.

Usually, Alex would drag him to bed then, because Ink always got insanely possessive. Alex wasn't going to complain.


End file.
